


The Business Of Begging

by fainne



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, completely self-indulgent, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fainne/pseuds/fainne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy supposed it started with a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Of Begging

Jeremy supposed it started with a nightmare. When Jean first came to USC, Jeremy knew they had to room together. It took a few minutes of full-fledged begging to the coach, but they both knew Jeremy, as captain of the Trojans, would be the best person to comfort and help Jean with whatever he needed.

When Jeremy went to pick Jean up from the airport, he didn’t know what to expect, but Jean’s reaction certainly wasn’t something he had thought of.

“Jeremy Knox,” Jean said. “Captain of the University of Southern California’s exy team.” Jeremy smiled with pride at the recognition, taking Jean in with appreciation. They had met before, on court and off, but every time he saw Jean, Jeremy was taken aback by just how tall and attractive he was.

“Jean Mor-” 

“I will not be going with you.”

The smile slid of Jeremy’s face, his uncertainty showing. “What?”

Jean regarded Jeremy with a blank stare and crossed his arms.

“I will leave with your coach or not at all.”

The confusion left Jeremy and he smiled again. “Oh, of course! I’m so sorry, I thought it would’ve been alright if I was the one to pick you up.” Jeremy mentally kicked himself for thinking Jean would trust him right away.

Now it was Jean’s turn to look uncertain, his confusion clouding up his face. He obviously wasn’t used to being treated with kindness. He has his guard up, prepared to protect himself at a moment's notice.

“Well?” Jean said defensively. “Are you going to call the coach or not?”

After that, Jeremy desperately wanted Jean to like him, to be friends with him. He would always invite him out to brunch, drinks, anything to get Jean into having fun. Unfortunately, Jean seemed to know what Jeremy was doing and would try and avoid him at all costs. He would immediately leave the room every time Jeremy entered it, glaring at anyone who got in his way.

By this point, most of the Trojans knew to not confront Jean or touch him, but Jeremy wasn’t planning on giving up any time soon. They shared a room for christ’s sake, Jean couldn’t avoid him forever. However, Jeremy knew he needed to give Jean time, and he was more than willing to, but he also wanted Jean to feel at home at USC.

Then, the nightmare happened.

Jeremy woke up to hoarse yelling and immediately sat up, looking over to Jean who was thrashing around in his bed. No matter how many times he had been woken up to Jean having a nightmare, he always felt sick to his stomach seeing it happen again.

Jeremy tried to lay back down and go to sleep, doing what he usually did. He knew Jean hated to be comforted, but after hearing a whimper come from the other side of the room, Jeremy couldn’t help but get up and go over to Jean. 

He hesitantly reached his hand out, ready to pull it back in a moments notice.

“Jean?” he asked softly. “Jean, buddy, wake up.”

As soon as Jeremy’s hand touched Jean’s shoulder, Jean’s eyes flew open and he grabbed Jeremy’s arm in a vice-like grip. In an instant, Jeremy was laying on his back in Jean’s bed, with the latter above him, knee digging into his stomach and hand around his throat.

“Jean,” Jeremy tried to say, but the pressure on his throat was making it difficult to talk. “Jean! It’s me, it’s just me!”

Slowly, Jean released his grip on Jeremy’s throat, but his knee was still pressing sharply into Jeremy’s stomach.

Jean narrowed his eyes at the man underneath him. “Why?”

“Why what?” Jeremy wheezed, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

“Why did you wake me?” Jean hissed at him.

“I-I, well,” Jeremy stuttered. Jean’s knee pressed harder into his stomach. “Okay, okay! I just, I don’t know. You looked so helpless and I needed to do something, anything to make you feel better.”

The pressure eased off Jeremy’s stomach and he closed his eyes in relief. 

“You feel sorry for me?”

Jeremy’s eyes shot open in surprise. “What? No!” He tried to get a read on Jean’s face, but was met with a blank stare. “I don’t- of course not!”

Jean wasn’t stopping him, so Jeremy continued babbling. “I don’t feel sorry for you! I wish I could make things better for you, but I don’t. I don’t pity you. I swear.”

Jean’s face softened into something almost like a smile, and he sat back on his haunches. 

“Well then, I suppose I will let you live.”

Jeremy gazed up at Jean, then broke out into a grin when he saw a whisper of a smile on Jean’s face.

“Was that a joke?” Jeremy asked, completely taken aback.

“Possibly.”

Jeremy smiled even wider than he thought possible and started laughing.

“You’re amazing, Jean Moreau,” Jeremy stated, smiling up at Jean. Jean looked shocked by the compliment and Jeremy suddenly realized he was laying in his teammates bed, the proximity getting to him. His heart started beating rapidly in his chest and he kept looking from Jean’s eyes to his lips, intense feelings hitting him out of nowhere, making him want to either run away or kiss Jean senseless. 

There was something so different about being this close to Jean while not on court, and the situation made him seem so vulnerable. Although Jeremy knew already that Jean was breathtaking no matter what he was doing; whether it be playing exy, doing press conferences, or even reading a book, Jeremy found he preferred this version of Jean the best: the version where he has emotions other than anger or contempt 

“I, um,” Jeremy began, embarrassment suddenly overwhelming him. “Bed, I’m going to, yeah.” He rolled off Jean’s bed and stood on the floor. He went to get back in his own bed, but something grabbing his arm stopped him. Jeremy turned around and Jean instantly retracted his hand, looking angry and disappointed.

For a brief second, Jeremy thought Jean was going to yell at him or hit him, but then he realized Jean’s anger was directed towards himself. Jeremy couldn’t help but feel hopeful about what was about to happen.

Jean’s eyebrows furrowed. “I am not in the business of begging,” he started, then stopped. 

“What do you need, man?” Jeremy quickly asked, his heart pounding.

“Will you,” Jean stopped again, clearing his throat. “Could you maybe talk to me? Until we fall back asleep? I understand if you, um, wouldn’t feel comfortable, but-”

“Yes, yeah,” Jeremy interrupted. “I can do that.” Jean looked relieved which made the air whoosh out of Jeremy all at once. 

They both got back into their separate beds, and suddenly Jeremy was nervous.

“Is there anything in particular you want me to talk about?” He asked.

“Talk about how you got here,” Jean said almost immediately. “Um, if you want.” He said, sounding embarrassed. 

Jeremy smiled, thinking back to the first time he picked up an exy racquet. “Well, it all started on a bright, summer's day.” He began. After 10 minutes of talking while Jean listened from the other side of the room, Jeremy fell asleep mid-sentence with a smile on his face.

After what Jeremy kept referring to as the nightmare to himself, things changed between him and Jean. Instead of resolutely keeping to himself, Jean started to hang around Jeremy more. He would still decline every time he got invited to something, but he stopped leaving when Jeremy would come in the room. 

In a slow but sure process, they got closer. As they got closer, Jeremy’s feelings for Jean grew. And as Jeremy’s feelings grew, so did the aching feeling of sadness in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know if Jean even liked guys, let alone liked him. He also didn’t know if Jean would be able to reciprocate anything towards anyone - he still didn’t let anyone touch him other than Jeremy, and any time Jeremy touched him unexpectedly, he would flinch.

It broke Jeremy’s heart, but he would never do anything to betray the trust that Jean had put in him. Of course, that still doesn’t stop him from trying to get Jean to come out with him.

“Jean, man, come on. We just won a game! Come out celebrating with us.”

“Jeremy,” Jean said, sending a chill through the aforementioneds body. “We have practice tomorrow morning, I don’t think even you should go out.”

Another thing about Jean opening up was that he started giving his opinions, which thrilled Jeremy to no end. But however much he loved Jean speaking his mind, Jeremy desperately wanted him to have fun. He quickly thought of something that might appease Jean.

“If you want, we can drive separately from everyone else and leave early?” Jeremy asked.

“I don’t-” Jean started, but Jeremy interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a pouty look.

“Jean,” Jeremy said, and he almost swore he could see a faint blush rise on Jean’s cheeks. “Please - we can - i just want - please? I just want you to have fun.”

Jeremy could feel Jean’s resolve crumble away. 

“Fine,” Jean glared at him. “Just this once. Swear to me this is happening just this one time, Jeremy.”

“Yes, yes! I swear, just this one time!” 

“Fine. But we’re leaving at midnight, no exceptions.”

“Okay, yes, that’s fine, midnight!” Jeremy was rocking back and forth on his heels, trying to contain his excitement. “Okay, get changed, let’s go!”

They took Jean’s car, one that he bought almost immediately after leaving the Ravens. Jeremy figured that he would feel safer that way, and seeing as how Jean doesn’t drink, he could be the designated driver for Jeremy.

Once at the club the team went to for celebration, Jeremy had a drink put into his hand which he quickly downed. He made sure he didn’t leave Jean alone, but he felt free to drink whatever he was offered, and soon enough he was a little bit more than just tipsy. Whenever he would stumble, Jean was right by his side, solid next to him, holding him up.

All of the sudden, Jeremy was sitting in a quiet corner of the club with Jean sitting next to him. “Jean!” Jeremy cried, throwing his arms around Jean. Even though he wasn’t sober, Jeremy could still see the full body flinch, and he quickly removed his arms.

“Shit, shit shit shit,” Jeremy started, looking away. “I shouldn’t have done that, fuck. I’m so sorry.”

“Jeremy.”

“It’s just that you’re so, like, gorgeous, and-”

“Jeremy,” Jean admonished.

“I just think you’re so amazing and strong and I-”

“Jeremy,” Jean repeats, in a tone Jeremy can’t help but look up at.

Finally, Jeremy looked at Jean, shame in his eyes. “Yeah?” he asked quietly.

“It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Jeremy smiled. “It’s okay?”

“Yes, everything-” Jean cleared his throat, averting his gaze. “Everything is okay with you.”

Jeremy’s entire face lit up in awe, and he searched Jean’s face for any trace of dishonesty. He found nothing but trust in Jean, and his heart started pounding. His fingers twitched with a sudden need to grab onto something.

“Really?” Jeremy asked.

Met with a nod, Jeremy lifted his hand up, slow enough that Jean could stop it if he wanted to. His hand got closer and closer, then he was cupping Jean’s face, gasping at the contact. He was suddenly aware of every inch of his body, his heart beating rapidly, and he leaned in closer.

His mouth just a few inches from Jean’s, Jeremy paused.

“Tell me now and we can stop,” Jeremy whispered, his breath fanning onto Jean’s lips. At this, Jean looked down, then quickly looked back up and grabbed two fistfuls of Jeremy’s shirt with his hands.

“I want to,” Jean said softly. Jeremy nodded, more to himself than Jean, and leaned in the remaining space between them.

At the first touch of their lips, Jean groaned. Jeremy moved to pull away, but got stopped.

“No, this is fine, it’s fine. Please,” Jean whispered, brushing their lips together.

Jeremy smiled. “I thought you weren’t in the business of begging,” he teased. Jean smiled and Jeremy’s heart lurched at the sight of it.

“It seems I don’t have my morals in check when it comes to you.”

“I suppose not,” Jeremy grinned. “But maybe that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

“Maybe not.”

“Jean?” Jeremy asked, and this time he definitely saw the blush on Jean’s cheeks. “Can I kiss you again?”

Jean smiled for the second time that night, which might have been a record. 

“Please.”

Jeremy burst out laughing. “Is this going to be like an inside joke now?”

Jean rolled his eyes and pulled Jeremy closer. “Just kiss me Jeremy.”

And he did.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> hang out w me @ my tumblr friends andrew3minyard.tumblr.com


End file.
